Nintendo Survivor/Week 1
Opening Susan: Welcome to NINTENDO SURVIVOR, where 18 contestants will only have to survive in the woods. No challenges, no immunity, no voting off! Every day I will ask the same question: Who want out? Once one person remains, they will recieve the title of Nintendo Survivor, 10 million dollers, and a ticket out of the woods. Here are 18 contestants participating: #Tails the Fox #SpongeBob SquarePants #Patrick Star #Donkey Kong #Diddy Kong #Pit the Angel #Princess Zelda #Princess Peach #Sheik the Warrior #Princess Daisy #Amy Rose #Mario #Kirby #Sonic the Hedgehog #Ike the Warrior #Prince Marth #Roy the Warrior #Luigi Susan: Hey, it looks like the plane containing all our contestants is about to land.... The Arrival Susan: The contestants should be running out any minute. Luigi runs off the plane very ethusiasticly. Luigi: Hi, Susan! Susan: Hello, Luigi. Nice to meet you. Kirby appears out of nowhere. Kirby: Hi! Susan: Hello, Kirby. I know you will help everyone be more excited about this, am I right? Kirby: Yep. Pit walks out of the plane, followed by Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Pit the Angel: Susan, you invite me! I'm going to win! Susan: We will see about that. Donkey Kong: Bananas taste good! Diddy Kong: I want bananas!!!! Daisy walks out of the plane with Amy. Princess Daisy and Amy Rose: Hi, Susan! Susan: Hi, girls! Daisy and Amy join Luigi, who is smelling flowers. Mario is heard on the plane. Mario: I WILL NEVER LET GO OF THIS PHONE!!!!!! Mario and three security guards tumble out and start wrestling. The security guards hold Mario's cellphone. Mario soon gives up. Mario: Susan, can I please have my phone. Susan: Nope. Mario: *groan* The blue hedgehog named Sonic walks off the plane, ignores Susan, and goes hang out with Mario and Kirby. Zelda and Sheik walk off the plane. Princess Zelda: Just say it girl, I beat you. Sheik the Warrior: I will never give away my title of Mario Kart DS. Princess Zelda: Hi, Susan! Susan: Hi Zelda! Hi Sheik! Sheik the Warrior: *groan* Peach comes off the plane. Princess Peach: Hello, Susan! Susan: Um......... hi? Tails walks off the plane. Tails the Fox: Heya, Susan! Susan: Hi, Tails! SpongeBob walks off the plane. Susan: Are you making s'mores? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes! Patrick comes off the plane drooling walking slowly toward SpongeBob. Patrick Star: That sounds DELICIOUS!!! SpongeBob SquarePants: Let me tell you a little more about it. SpongeBob and Patrick walk off. Ike, Marth, and Roy walk off the plane with books in their hands. Susan: Hello! Ike, Marth, and Roy stare at their books and continue walking. Susan: That should be everyone! Talking to the contestants Susan: Alright, everyone! I have a couple anouncments to make. 18 contestants grow quiet. Susan: First off, your camp is further down, not here. If you don't know where we are, we are in the Africa, your until you say it's not. There is no time limit to this competition. It can go for years and decades Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating but whatever. You can't have anything with you. Susan takes away the books that Ike, Marth, and Roy were reading. Susan: NO BOOKS!! Susan throws the books into the water. Roy whispers to Marth. Roy the Warrior: He now needs to pay a fine for those books. Susan: I know you're wondering your food and water situations. Susan gives everyone cantines. Susan: You can get water from the river right next to your camp. As for food, blueberry bushes are grown near your camp. You may get them anytime you want. Luigi: How about beds, Susan? Susan: There are 9 tents for you to sleep in. You can choose your own, what Luigi would say, "sleeping buddies". Luigi: Yes! Pit rolls his eyes. Susan: Okay, walk this way and I'll show you your camp. 18 contestants follow Susan and then arrive at the camp. Susan: Well, enjoy! Susan walks off. The adventure for 18 contestants has now began! Day 1 of Camp Everyone is silent. They all scatter around the camp. Luigi: Sleeping buddies. Tails, SpongeBob, Patrick, DK, Diddy, Pit, Zelda, Peach, Sheik, Daisy, Amy, Mario, Kirby, Sonic, Ike, Marth, and Roy ignore Luigi. Zelda starts talking. Princess Zelda: Everyone! How about we give our camp a name? Pit the Angel: Wow! That is the best thing I ever heard! But then everyone (excluding Ike, who needs to say a name) start making funny names. Tails the Fox: THE GANGSTA CLUB! SpongeBob SquarePants: CHOCOLATE CAMP! Patrick Star: THE CANDY CLUB! Donkey Kong: THE I-LIKE-BANANAS AREA! Diddy Kong: THE LADYBUG CAMP! Pit the Angel: THE ANGEL CLUB! Princess Zelda: THE CAMP OF HYRULE! Princess Peach: THE ROYAL CAMP! Sheik the Warrior: THE NINJA CLUB! Princess Daisy: THE FLOWER CAMP! Amy Rose: THE CAMP OF LOVERS! Mario: THE I-WANT-MY-CELLPHONE AREA! Kirby: THE CLUB FOR KIDS! Sonic the Hedgehog: THE BLUE CAMP! Prince Marth: THE MYSTERY CAMP! Roy the Warrior: THE RED CLUB! Luigi: THE GREEN AREA! Then Ike says the perfect name. Ike the Warrior: THE COPAIN CAMP! Pit the Angel: What does "copain" means? Ike the Warrior: Copain means friend in French. Obviously, Pit hates that name, but Daisy, Amy, Luigi, Diddy, Zelda, Roy, Marth, Kirby, Mario, Sonic, Tails, Patrick, SpongeBob, and Peach all love the name, DK doesn't care, and Sheik is too upset about his loss in Mario Kart DS. So it is 14-4! The camp name is COPAIN. Pit calls over DK. Pit the Angel: DK, I can't take this! I'm surrounded by a bunch of morons and it seems like I lost Diddy! Diddy is seen sniffing flowers with Luigi. Pit the Angel: I need 10 million dollers! Are you gonna help me? Donkey Kong: No. DK walks off and enters his tent. Pit the Angel: YOU WILL REGERT THAT DK!!!!!!!! Amy Rose: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Amy comes running out of nowhere. A tiny cockroach is chasing her. Luigi, Daisy, and Patrick start screaming also. Pit walks over and stomps the cockroach dead. Amy, Luigi, Daisy, and Patrick stop screaming. Pit enters his tent. Category:Nintendo Survivor Category:Fan Fiction